Doubts
by AngelMouse5
Summary: RPM: After Go for Green - Ziggy reflects on what he's gotten himself into.... slight Diggy if you really look hard.


_Disclaimer – not mine, Disney's. This idea has been floating around in my crazy little head for a while now and I've finally had a chance to get it down on the page. This is set at the end of Go for Green. Once again, I use Australian English. AM April 2010._

_

* * *

  
_

**Doubts**

**By Angel Mouse**

Flopping down onto his bed, Ziggy gave a sigh and closed his eyes, trying to calm his racing thoughts. His mind kept going over and over again what had happened to him today. The others reactions to his becoming the Green Ranger hadn't exactly been heartening.

Except for Dillon.

If it wasn't for Dillon, Ziggy knew that he would be facing even more open hostility and disdain from the others than he was already getting. Scott's words echoed through his mind and he could hear the malice behind them, even though they were couched in surprise.

_Look Ziggy, you just can't become a ranger! _

Ziggy groaned as he moved on his bed, trying to ease his sore muscles but without much luck. When Scott had said that to him he had wanted to snap back at him that of course he couldn't be a Ranger, he wasn't a hero like them! He was a villain!

Right from the start they had all suffered his presence, looked down on him because Dillon had to get him out of Corinth City Jail. He knew he was the least qualified person in the entire world to be a Ranger, he knew it.

Flynn and Summer were accepting, kind of, but Scott and Dr K were completely filled with disdain for him and he understood why. He was the most irresponsible and idiotic person in the entire city, he couldn't be a Ranger… he couldn't!

And then there was Dillon.

He didn't know what to make of the Black Ranger. He had tried to steal his car, and then was stuck in jail with him, about to be beaten to a pulp and then there was Dillon saving his butt. And then he saved him again when he got him out of jail.

He just didn't know what to make of Dillon. He actually counted him as a friend and Ziggy could count on one finger how many friends he had. I mean, Benny had kind of been a friend – he'd helped him get out of Corinth but Dillon, Dillon was different.

"I know what you're thinking Ziggy." Ziggy startled, he hadn't heard or even realised that Dillon had entered his room. He looked up at the Black Ranger, confusion in his eyes. Dillon gave him a tiny quirk of a smile.

"What would that be then?" Dillon settled himself on the edge of Ziggy's bed and looked at the younger man. Dillon knew that Ziggy hid behind a mask of being irresponsible, silly and stupid but Dillon had known from the outset that there was more to Ziggy than meets the eye.

"That your not worthy of the Green Ranger powers, that you can't do this. That you can't fight can't hold the fate of the world in your hands." Dillon leaned down a bit and looked at Ziggy's brown eyes. "But you're totally wrong Zig, totally wrong."

Ziggy shook his head, unable to meet Dillon's gaze, see the faith in Ziggy that Dillon had. Faith he didn't have in himself. He looked away, almost tearing himself from Dillon's gaze.

"How can I be wrong Dillon? I'm a thief, conman, criminal! Hell, I was in the cartels, how can I be worthy of this?" Dillon reached out and turned Ziggy's face to meet his gaze.

"Your not that person any more Ziggy. You're my friend. My only friend. In fact, you're the only person I trust in this entire city and this horrible messed up world." Ziggy was stunned by Dillon's words and saw the truth of them in his eyes.

"Really?" Dillon gave him that strange little half smile of his and nodded, not dropping his hand from Ziggy's chin where he held his gaze.

"Really. I saw what you did out there today Ziggy, that took guts, skill, determination and one hell of a load of strength. So it doesn't matter what the others think or say nor do, I know you can do this and I trust you to have my back out there."

Ziggy swallowed hard and felt some of his doubts begin to fade away. He knew that they wouldn't go away completely, but just maybe, maybe he could give this a go and perhaps, perhaps make a difference. Dillon finally dropped his hand from his chin.

"No matter what happens out there Ziggy, I'll have your back okay?" Ziggy blinked back the moisture he could feel in his eyes and then managed a smile.

"Okay." Dillon gave him a lightening quick grin, standing up finally and turned to go out of the room.

"Hey Dillon," Dillon turned to look back at him, a question on his face.

"Thanks. You know, well, for everything." Dillon nodded and then held out his hand, stepping back towards the bed.

"Come on, I'll get you something for the pain your no doubt in. And then, well then we'll show them what we can do okay?" Ziggy accepted his hand and let him help him stand up, ignoring the protesting muscles as he stood.

"Okay. Let's do this." Dillon clapped him gently on the back and the two friends left Ziggy's room, heading to heavens knows what.


End file.
